Nezu Chan
by Rhiannon McHugh
Summary: The final moments on the Planet Vegeta told through the eyes of a Saiya-jin girl... R&R!


Nezu Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Gt. Akira Toriyama does, the lucky guy. However, Nezu is mine ;) Please R&R and enjoy! 

Nezu Chan

My parents called me Nezu, which, by the way, means "mouse". They said it was because I had petite features. My nose was small and my mouth, though possessing full, shapely red lips, was also tiny and perfectly proportioned to match my other small features. My eyes were really the only exception, being surprisingly large and dark, glittering in the faintest light. My parents claimed it was the combination of large eyes and small features that inspired them to name me after a mouse, but, believe it or not, I am quite glad they did. 

Their taste in names may be rather distasteful to outsiders, but to me it was a blessing. Personally, I would rather be named after a small, meek animal than after a head of cabbage. Yes, you heard me correctly. The majority of the people of my race, the Saiya-jins, are named after vegetables. I really do not understand my race sometimes... 

But, my name, though having plenty to do with my appearance, had nothing to do with my physical or mental capabilities. I was the brains of my family, though you could never get them to admit it. Well, at least you couldn't get the men to admit it. Women were rather meaningless to most Saiya-jins, and, since I was a female, the rule applied to me, too. But I really didn't care. I was beyond caring, for I couldn't change views that had been established centuries before my time, and Saiya-jins are known to be quite stuck on their ways. All there was to do was accept it, no matter how unfair it was. I don't think I ever truly will be able to accept it, but, what can I do? Only the elite female warriors gain equality, and I doubt my family would ever let me try to become an elite. Besides, I do not like violence all that much, so it really holds no interest for me. 

However, when things get rough or too hard to handle, there is always a way out. For me, my room was a sanctuary. I spent a lot of my time in my room, tinkering with everyday objects that are often over-looked, taking them apart, and then reassembling them to make my own useful and unique objects. 

My father never appreciated this talent as much as I did, though. Oh, no. Instead, he called my inventions foolish and a waste of time. Whenever he found one of my little inventions that I did not hide as carefully as I should have, not only would he destroy it, but he would lecture and punish me for being so foolish. If bruises could leave scars, my face would be haggard. 

But, of course, he always paid in sparring sessions. Although I do hate violence, I never missed a sparring session, for it was my chance to bloody my father's nose and have an excuse for doing so. I may be a female, but I am much stronger than any of the males in my family, including my father. 

We sparred practically everyday. You see, the Saiya-jins are a warrior race, the best warriors in the universe, and every Saiya-jin, male or female, was required to live up to the Saiya-jin reputation as cold and fearless warriors. We were constantly educated in fighting and battle techniques. In fact, that's pretty much all we were required to be taught. It's enough to make you sick. For not only do I hate violence, but I despise monotonous routines. 

Of course, I never let my family know that I hated battle. Heaven forbid I go against the "natural flow of things"! To say such a thing would shame them, and who knows what trouble it would cause. I mean, I thought a bit of martial arts training was neccessary for self defense, but to obsess over war? It wasn't for me. 

And then, if that wasn't enough, there were the tails. Long, ape-like tails were possessed by all Saiya-jins, including me. They were another piece of the Saiya-jin trade mark and every Saiya-jin was proud to have one. I didn't particularly like mine. It was always getting shut in a door or stepped on by others, whether accidently or purposely. And you have no idea how much it hurts when that happens. It's enough to make you pass out. The tail happens to be the most sensitive area on a Saiya-jin's body and is our only weakness... And yet, it is also one of our greatest strengths. If a Saiya-jin were to be exposed to the full moon's light while still possessing a tail (Many lost theirs in battle), he would transform into a giant, ape-like creature with amazing and unbelievable strength, enough to defeat any foe. Personally, I could never and still cannot stomach the thought of turning into the demonic beast and so, whenever the moon is full, I stay inside. Everyone does, because none want to turn into the beast unless it is neccessary like, say, during a war. For, though you become much stronger, you also become mindless and mad. That's what I've been told, at least... 

I yawned, sitting in my room alone while lost in my thoughts, my eyes gazing out my window and at the large, grassy hills that seemed to vanish in the distance. I looked beyond those everlasting hills, gazing at the great palace that was home to King Vegeta and his young son, Prince Vegeta. I had never seen any of the members of the royal family in person, though I had seen pictures of them. The King looked harsh and stern, and I have heard the his personality matches his appearance to precision. But his son, who resembled him greatly, didn't look all that bad. In fact, he looked like he might be nice, and he was also pretty cute. 

I yawned again, louder this time, and stretched out on my bed. Today would pass like any other with the same old routine: Sparring, lectures from my father about what I did wrong, and then free time, if you would call it that. It really was quite monotonous, and I could never understand why so many Saiya-jins found this same routine so intriguing. Well, then again, they were mostly older than my sixteen years and had earned more privilages than I. What those privilages might be, I do not know. I never got to find out. 

Sighing, I let myself roll out of bed and reluctantly made my way through the hallways of my home and outside. My brother, who I would be sparring with, was already there. Like most mindless Saiya-jins, he was obsessed with training and becomming stronger. Sure, training had given him muscles the size of a comet, but doing nothing but training had also given him brains the size of an atom. 

"Where've you been, Mouse?" He sneered at me, but I simply ignored him and flicked my tail up and around my waist securely. "Well? Aren't you gonna answer, girl?" He pressed when I remained silent. 

"And since when have you become so concerned about my whereabouts?" I finally replied, not at all attempting to mask my annoyance. My brother shrugged. 

"Who said I was?" He asked before lunging at me, not even giving me a chance to warm up or prepare. 

He had caught me off guard, and before I knew it, his balled fist had connected with my nose. The sound of breaking cartilage seemed to echo for miles--At least, to me it did. I yelped in alarm more than pain and kicked outwards with my leg, my foot slamming gracefully into his belly. My brother grunted in pain, his face contorted as he refused to double-over, which apparently was a very difficult thing to do after the blow I delivered him. I smiled and jumped back to put some distance between us, watching him as he grimaced and cursed angrily. Watching him made me forget my own pain, even as blood trickled freely from my broken nose and dripped from my chin. Even though I hated battle, I kind of have to admit that beating my brother up was an acception. 

Sparring went on for many hours more, and in the end I once again was claimed the victor. I made my way back to my room, feeling dirty and sweaty and even a bit tired and sore. My nose throbbed and ached horribly now that I had no distractions to keep my mind off it, and I slipped into the washroom to clean myself. 

It took a lot of courage, but I was finally able to look into the mirror and peer into the face of a girl I could hardly recognize. Me. My face seemed hidden beneath a layer of dried blood and caked dirt that had turned to mud when I began to sweat, and my black hair was disheveled and greasy. My clothes were also stained here and there with a drop of blood or a spot of dirt. 

I wrinkled my nose in disdain, but quickly stopped as the action caused my nose to scream out a few more notes of pain. I then turned on the faucet and washed off my face, pinning back the oily strands of hair. I would wash that later. The water in the sink nearly turned back as all the grunge from the day's sparring session was washed down the drain and, when satisfied with my appearance, I left the room to go and stretch out on my bed, quickly falling asleep. I hadn't intended on sleeping, but... Some things you just can't help, and I really was tired. Why, I don't know. 

"Nezu! Wake up, Nezu!" I cracked open my eyes at the sound of my name and the sensation of being shook roughly. When the person speaking continued to shake me and my senses cleared, I opened my eyes wider and stared up and into the beautiful yet stern face of my mother. 

"Huh...? Wha's goin' on...?" I asked, my words slurred as I yawned. But before I could even form another question or offer some form of protest, my mother yanked me out of bed and onto my feet so harshly that, if she had pulled any harder, I swear she could have pulled my arm from it's socket. 

"Mother, what's going on?" I asked as she pulled me along, but all I got for a reply was, "Silence, Nezu!" I was pulled outside, the night sky littered with the sparkling shards of the stars and the land illuminated in the light of the crescent moon. There, waiting for us tensely, were my father and brother. My mother finally released her grip on my wrist and I rubbed it ruefully, imagining that I would soon have a hand shaped bruise on my wrist. But I didn't have time to dawn upon that. My family seemed edgy about something, and that concerned me. It took a lot to worry a Saiya-jin. 

"I don't know the whole story," My father began suddenly, anxiety in his voice. "But the King has gone to see Freezer. It is rumored that he has done shakey business with Master Freezer and... We must be prepared for battle." 

I suppressed a tiny gasp. Freezer? We would be battling Freezer? Freezer, the only creature alive that a Saiya-jin had ever feared, the being that could destroy any planet he became bored with at the flick of his wrist? I threw a fearful glance my father's way. 

"Father...?" "Shut up, Nezu!" He growled in return, and I stepped back away from him. I wanted to ask what was to become of us, but I dared not ask and face his wrath. Instead, I stood beside my mother. She was, after all, the gentler of the two. 

We followed my father quickly across the moon-blanched land, where, I knew not. That is, until I saw them. 

Probably every Saiya-jin around had gathered, some on land, and some braver ones in the air, using ki, or energy to hover. All were looking skyward, faces turned upward to stare at the great space-ship that hovered above the planet. I stared at it, too, feeling a chill travel up my spine. That was Freezer's space-ship, and everyone was gathered to fight him. Even I was present to fight. 

My stomach seemed to shrivel up and turn inside out, I was so nervous. This would be my first time that I would act like a warrior, my first time being in a life or death situation. I looked about me as we took our places on the ground, standing beside our neighbors and allies. Most of those present had been in war before, and instead of fear they had looks of confidence and determination plastered on their faces. I even thought I could sense excitement coursing through their veins. I couldn't see how anyone could feel excited when lives could be lost. 

I sighed softly and averted my eyes from all those hopeful faces, staring at the ground. Somehow, I could tell that something disaterous and unexpected was going to happen. 

As if on cue, the anxious voices that droned about me suddenly rose, turning to shouts of shock and anguish. I heard my father curse loudly and my mother whisper something incomprehensible. I jerked my head up and opened my eyes, gazing to the star filled sky that seemed to have turned to fire. A great orb of crimson light was suspended above them, growing larger and larger by the instant. Or was it just growing closer? 

The panicked voices rose to a deafening pitch and, mingled with the slurred voices, I heard the name "Freezer" mentioned a few times. Was he trying to destroy us? I felt my knees instantly turn to jelly. 

Suddenly, a strong hand wrapped about my already sore wrist. The hand of my mother. And once again I was pulled along by her, only with much more intensity. I felt so dazed and shocked, I hardly knew I was being pulled along. I just let her drag me along, until... 

I realized we were back home. I stared blankly at my mother, confused and unable to gather my thoughts. I didn't even try to speak, because I don't think I could have done so even if I wanted to. Before I realized it, my mother was forcing me into the tiny space-pod that grown Saiya-jins used to travel to different planets during missions. 

"Mother..." I began, resisting her efforts to shove me inside. "Get in, Nezu, and ask no questions. Just get in and leave this planet as quickly as you can!" She ordered, her voice rising to a frantic pitch. 

"But... Mother..." I began feebly, but she only shoved me harder until my resistance broke and I tumbled into the pilot's seat. "Go, now!" She cried as I stood up, staring at her dumbly. "I... Can't..." I whispered, and her eyes narrowed. 

"Yes, you can, Nezu. Listen to me. Don't be afraid, just do as I say!" She cried before throwing her arms about my neck and, for the first time in my life... She hugged me. 

But it was short lived, and soon she had let go and was shoving me backwards and into the pod. I was too stunned by her sudden and never before experienced display of affection to resist. "Now, leave!" She ordered, and I somehow knew that asking "where" would not give me any answers. She probably didn't know where she wanted me to go... 

I slammed my fist down on the panel that would close the door, wanting to get it over with. I knew if I didn't act quickly, chances were I would get nowhere. And then, after I saw that my mother had backed away from the ship, I pressed a quick combination of buttons on another panel, the combination that would launch the pod. It was a good thing I had been taught to operate a pod. Not all Saiya-jins knew how to. 

Almost instantly I felt the familiar jolt of the pod, and then felt it lurch upward as I staggered to the window to have one last look at my planet... And my mother. I sighted her quickly, growing smaller and smaller as the pod rose and, when she was still clearly visible, I could have sworn I saw something sparkle on her cheek. Could it have been a tear? 

I took a lot of strength to pry myself from the window, but I had to. I knew that the pod would be breaking out of the atmosphere soon, and the turbulance could be rough. I sat myself in the pilot's seat, straping myself in for safety measure, and gazed out the window from a distance. 

The ship suddenly began to tremble violently-I was leaving Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. And then, as suddenly as it had begun, it ceased, and I instantly rose from my seat to travel back to the window, pressing my nose against the thick glass, not even noticing the pain the action caused. 

The scarlet orb that I had seen earlier had grown to an alarming proportion and was, very slowly and deliberately, traveling down towards my planet. What was it? I soon noticed my tail had unwound itself from my waist and had begun to twitch nervously as I watched, half in shock, as the great orb began to travel faster, growing larger as it went, until... 

It struck the planet, but it didn't stop. The planet was too weak to resist the amazing force of it. The orb sank into the planet as though the planet was but quicksand and the orb a heavy stone. The planet began to glow, and I could only watch as blood-red cracks that looked more like veins spread everywhere, before, in a burst of blinding light and a deafening roar... It exploded. 

I felt myself go limp and I slid to the floor, unbelieving and faint, my body shivering as if from cold. I couldn't bear to look out again, for if I did, it wouldn't be my home I saw, it would be but listlessly floating chunks of rock and dust, integrated with tendrils of flame and smoke. Death and destruction... 

Everything and everyone was gone. My planet, my home, my friends, my family... Everything. And I should have been among the dust that was now drifting throughout space. 

But I wasn't. My mother had saved me. She could have saved herself or someone else, but instead she chose me. And she hugged me... 

I embraced myself, rocking back and forth absently, fresh tears beginning to streak my face. This was so unfair! The moment I find out that I really was loved I lose everything! Everything that was dear to me, even if I was not dear to others. And now, I realize, that though I had felt alone on the Planet Vegeta, I really wasn't. I had been loved, I just never knew it. But now... Now I really was alone, and it was too late to make amends... 

I don't know how long I stayed like that. I don't know how long I cried. But eventually, I was able to pull myself up and into the pilot's seat, and there I stayed. I could no longer cry, for my store of tears had been spent, and there was nothing to do to occupy me and get my mind off things. Everything was silent, so silent I could hear my thoughts as though they had been spoken by someone else, and that only added to my loneliness and misery. 

I looked to the window, wondering where I was going, but not caring. I just watched the stars go by, the constant streaks of light seeming to soothe me as I stared, literally, into space... 

*~Rhiannon McHugh~* 

So, whatcha think? Why doncha write a nice little review and tell me! But please, don't flame, 'kay? But if ya have any constructive critisizm you'd like to offer, go for it! :) 

yvSM=0;yvVP=0;var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76000766 geovisit();


End file.
